The present invention generally relates to a motor vehicle or the like provided with various switches for automatically actuating a trunk opener, a sun roof, etc. and more particularly, to a switch control device for controlling the switches, which is arranged to regulate input operation of the switches on the basis of whether the motor vehicle is in a stop state or in a running state.
Conventionally, in switch control devices of this kind, a required number of various switches are provided on an instrument panel disposed at a front portion of a cabin of a motor vehicle so as to improve driving efficiency of the motor vehicle and upgrade functions of the motor vehicle.
However, in the known switch control devices, since the switches include stop mode switches permissible to be actuated only at the time of stop of the motor vehicle and running mode switches permissible to be at all times actuated and both the stop mode switches and the running mode switches are provided all together on the instrument panel, it is difficult to select a desired one from among the stop mode switches and the running mode switches, thereby resulting in deterioration of operating efficiency of the switches. Accordingly, the prior art switch control devices have such a drawback that a driver may erroneously operate, during running of the motor vehicle, one stop mode resulting in a fatal accident. Furthermore, the prior art switch control devices have such an inconvenience that since under a poor driving condition, the driver cannot ensure that the switches have been operated, it is impossible to drive the motor vehicle safely.